The Adventures of Rouge AriesTod
by J.C. Javenson
Summary: Rouge Aries-Tod is Vlad's adopted sister. But she's not some adopted human. She's a hybred vampire-demon-etc. mixed being. She will do things that will change Vlad's life...Forever.
1. Intro: Death

Intro:

Losing those you love has always been hard. And no matter who it is that dies or when or even why they died you never seem to get over it. But still death comes. No is immune to death. Not even those who are immortal are immune to death. For what is immortality but that of a life that seems to never end. No one knows who or what controls the factor of death but death itself. My father understood death like no other had. Even as he lay dying in his own pool of blood, he still respected death. He respect death as it took him and my mother and they left me for the rest of this life time. I thought that, in that moment I, too, would meet death as they had. That was until a man, if that is what you'd call him, named Thomas Tod saved my life.


	2. Chapter 1: Rouge Meets Her New family

The man that Housemaster Lewis had introduced as Thomas or _Father_ had said that I was going to have a family. But I already had a family. I wanted to have my mommy and daddy back. Housemaster Lewis said they were dead. I didn't believe him. I was five but I still knew that Mommy and daddy were immortal they couldn't die. Now I was in Thomas' car, clinging to Madam Lit for dear life. Thoughts ran through my mind that only worsened my fear, _What if my new mommy doesn't like my ears or my tail? Will I have any siblings? Will they hate me? _I was so scared.

"Come on, sweetie. We're home." Thomas said, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him and hesitantly climbed out of the low-to-the-ground 1960s Stingray. He took my hand and led me into the large two-story house that was to be my new home. A little boy that looked a lot like Thomas was the first to greet us. He was smiling at first, but than he spotted me and scowled. He walked around me several times as though he was inspecting me. Then he tweaked my tail and pulled at the ears on my head.

"Daddy. Why did you bring home a doggie?" He asked Thomas.

"No, Vladimir. This is Rouge. She's your new sister." Thomas told Vladimir.

"But she's not like us! She's got dog ears and a dog tail!" Vladimir exclaimed. I felt tears roll down my cheeks at his comment. I pushed past Thomas and ran out the door. I ran and ran and ran until the sky began to darken. Then, I began to get scared. Which only made me cry harder. I was all alone and I knew that no body in this world really wanted me.

"Rouge!" I heard Thomas call. I stood up, happy that he was looking for me and wasn't abandoning me like I'd thought he would.

"D-daddy!" I called unaware that I'd called Thomas dad. Thomas appeared though the brush and he took me in his arms and hugged me. It was obvious that he'd been crying just as I had been.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" He rasped in a tear-strained voice. Then he picked me up and carried me home. A woman was there when we arrived.

"You found her! Good. I hadn't even got to meet my new daughter before Vladimir chased her away." The woman exclaimed, then, hugged me tightly.

"Rouge, this is your new mom. Mellina you're going to suffocate her." Thomas said, a small chuckle painting his voice. My new mother released me reluctantly and Vladimir appeared at the entrance to the hallway before the door. He approached me and hugged me gently.

"I'm sorry, Rouge." He cried, his tears soaking into my shirt. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. That's when I realized that it wouldn't be too bad to have a new family. That I could find a brother in Vladimir and a mother and father in Thomas and Mellina.

As time went on I learned more about my adoptive family. I learned that me and Vladimir were the same age, born a month apart. He before I. I also found out that Thomas was a vampire, thus making Vladimir a half human. My adoptive mother was human and as I'd found my parents union strange, I thought the same of my adopted guardians.

I grew up fairly quickly, occasional questioning who my adoptive grandparents were and what we'd do when I was to start school. Of course Mom and Dad easily had devised a plan. They'd hide my ears with a bandanna and claim I had a medical problem when it came to my tail. But still I held the fear of being judged for my tail or someone discovering my ears by accident. Mama and Papa tried very hard to calm my fears with promise of great friends and fun new games to play.

Five Considerably Happy Years Later 

I was playing tug-o-war with my new friend Meredith when I was called down to the office. Vladimir was in the office when I arrived and I stared, shocked, as the secretary told me something that would change my life forever: **Your house is on fire. **That was it. No feeling painted her words. Just the five words: **Your house is on fire. **With that, Vlad and I ran home caring not for anything but that or parents were safe. I scantly remember what happened. It seemed to be nothing more then a haunting dream. But it was a dream I never woke up from. I'd lost another family. I'd lost them a mere short five years after I'd met them.

It was these happenings and heavy realizations that brought on my depression and occasional suicidal tendencies. Though, every time I got up the never to finally end my life, Vlad would stop, claiming that mother and father want me to meet my end at such a young age.

A short six you years later I became emancipated, bidding a sorrow-filled farewell to Vladimir and Aunt Nelly and heading for japan to attend a collage that offered night classes. I could then working during the day and attend classes at night. It was there that I met a young vampire named Pandoltin and fell swiftly in love. This is where the story truly begins. This is when my life is changed dramatically by a simple proposal that will have me returning back home to Bathory.


	3. Chapter 3: Returning home

"Rouge-honey, how much longer? It's quite suffocating on this train." Pandoltin questioned quietly.

"Five more hours, Pando." I murmured, resting my hand on my stomach, only slightly shaken at the sudden movement there.

"Are you okay? I think I have a couple blood bags left." Pandoltin asked, startled.

"I'm fine. He just kicked is all. Besides you need the blood bags. Can't have you eating the passengers." I giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I'm serious, I don't want my baby to kill you by draining you of your blood. I've already almost done that. It would kill me if 'mini me' killed you." Pandoltin said, his Russian accent thick with seriousness.

"I'm okay. Not thirsty at all. I'll tell you when I am. I promise, Pannie." I sighed, snuggling against his hard chest.

"I worry about you, Roux-Roux. I really do. I love you so much. And the fact that you're pregnant makes me love you even more. You are very important to me. And the very thought of losing you scares me." Pandoltin said, caressing my face and rasping his thumb over my lips. After that, nothing was said. We just lay in each others embrace, our hearts beating as one.

*At the Stokerton train station*

We climbed from the train and dragged our luggage from the luggage cart. I could only imagine what my reunion with Vlad and Nelly would be like, or whether or not they'll accept Pandoltin. It had been so long since I'd seen them and a tight feeling grew in my chest as I contemplated their reactions. I barely even paid attention as Pandoltin dragged me to the car we'd rented and drove us toward Bathory, guided only be GPS.

Xx3xX

"Rouge. Rouge-honey, we're at the edge of town. What do you want me to do from here?" Pandoltin's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Um... that's walk from here." I said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Come on, it's this way." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward home.

Pandoltin's POV

I was nervous all the way around as we walked through the darkened streets of Bathory. I was worried not only for my Rouge's life, I was also worried that what she was looking for here was gone, or worse... wouldn't accept our baby. I was worried so bad that I felt sick. It wasn't until we reached the first lit house on the block that we stop. Rouge was gazing confusedly at the tall, yellow, and bright lit house. She sniffed quietly at the air, whatever she found in the air only continued to strengthen her confusion.

"Roux-Roux, what is it? Is this the house?" I asked.

"No, but Vlad's in there. Come on." She cried and ran to the front door. I followed immediately, my worry only doubling. She threw open the door and ran into the house. She continued to run until she got to what looked like the living room.

Rouge's POV

Vlad was in our old house? But why? Surely he'd seek to avoid the place where our parents had died. But I had to check, to see if my beloved brother was here or not. Running through the refurbished rooms toward the living room where all the voices originated. The minute I turned the corner, though, I was slammed hard against the door frame.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And What's your business in the Otis household?" A Russian voice, that wasn't Pan's, growled. I put my hand over the strong one around my neck and tried to pry it off.

"My name's Rouge Narcarius Aries-Tod. And I'm here to see my brother!" I choked out.

"Let my girl go!" Pan snarled and tore the man's- no _vampire's_- hand from my throat.

"Oh my God...dess! Rouge, is that you?" I heard Vlad shout.

"Unity, Brother. Now can you stop this damn vampire from strangling my fiancé?" I replied casually.

"Vikas, stop. This is my...my sister and her... wait fiancé? You never told me that in your letters!" Vlad accused as he walked toward us.

"Yeah... it was kinda a spur-of-the-moment thing. We'd just realized that I was pregnant so he purposed. He'd already planned to but couldn't think of the right time. That pretty much sums up the whole story. So, mind telling WHAT THE F-ING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I shouted.

"I agree." A blond-haired, blue-eyed vampire said.

"Okay, Okay! Everybody just calm down and let the boy speak." A stern vampire called. And everyone silenced.

"When I was five Dad adopted a little girl I'd thought was a dog. But I later learned was a Dog Demon and vampire -of a different breed- hybrid. She left a few years after mom and dad died for a school in Japan. She's been sending me letters off and on for years." Vlad explained.

"So, I have a niece too?" The blond-haired, blue-eyed vampire exclaimed.

"Yeah, basically." Vlad said.

"Can we not talk like I'm not fucking right here?" I yelled, peeved.

"Sorry, Snapping Turtle." Vlad sighed.

"It okay, Butterfly. It's just one of my pet peeves." I replied hugging him tight. He coughed when I squeezed a bit too hard.

"Butterfly?" Vikas asked quizzically.

"Yep. I call him butterfly because he's so much more fragile then me. And I could accidentally crush him." I answered.

"And I call her Snapping Turtle because... she bites." Vlad laughed.

"Okay, what's the whole situation, from the beginning." The blond-haired, blue-eyed vampire asked.

"Otis..." Vlad began.

"No, Vlad, it's okay." I murmured. "Pandoltin and I did some very um...naughty things, I got pregnant, Pando purposed, I decided to come home. That's it really all." I replied.

"So I have a niece AND a great niece or nephew on the way?" Otis questioned.

"Yes. Oh, Rouge, this is dad's brother, Otis." Vlad replied.

"I don't know how to feel about that." Otis said.

"What do you mean? I think you should be happy." Vlad said.

"I happy about the niece part, but, how old are you, Rouge?" Otis asked me.

"I'm 18. Why?" I asked, puzzled by the strange vampire's question.

"Isn't that a little young to be married and have a baby on the way?" He asked gently.

"Sigh. I made some mistakes- that I don't regret -and this is the repercussion of it. So don't judge me. I'm sure you've made just as many mistakes as I have, if not more." I replied. "So either deal with it, or kick me out. I don't have to stay here. I can go back to Japan. I used to people hating. Hating me for my ears, my tail, my bloodline, my parents fault of having me, my surviving after my twin almost killed me at birth. So why not add getting pregnant at 18 to the list. It won't really matter. I bet even you hate my now Vlad. For abandoning you for so long. I wouldn't be mad at you though. You have the right as my brother to hate me." I said, my expression going cold.

"Snapping Turtle! I could never hate you! You were only moving on in life. You left to go to school. Sure, it was a little farther then I would have liked, but at least you wrote and occasionally called. I happy that you're getting married and that I'm gonna be and an uncle. I don't care what Uncle Otis thinks. You're a big girl and can take care of yourself!" Vlad shouted enveloping me in a tight, suffocating hug.

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant that I just thought it was a little early for her to start a family." Otis protested.

"Otis. Relax. She's right. You have made many mistakes and shouldn't judge her." The Stern looking vampire reasoned.

"But Cratus-" I cut him off.

"Okay, Okay, let's start over." I said, holding out my hand, "Hiya, I'm Vlad's sister, Rouge and this is my fiancé Pandoltin." I added. Otis smiled and shook my outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Rouge. My name's Otis and I'm Vlad's uncle." Otis replied. I nodded and pulled my hand away.

"Okay, so what is this gathering for?" I asked, the room fell to silence. Now that worried me. It was Vikas who broke the silence to answer my question.

"We are celebrating Otis' life. The council is accusing him of his crimes and his pre-trial is soon." Vikas said.

"So? What are they gonna do? Lock him in a cell for a million years?" I asked, confused over the 'big deal' of the situation.

"No. They'll execute him." Cratus answered, making Otis flinch.

"Not if we can help it." Pando spoke up from his silent place in the doorway.

"You guys'll help us?" Vlad asked.

"Hell yeah! You're my brother and that means he's my uncle so, hey, why not? I have an army. What about you?" I said, acting like a loser gangster.

"Ha! No. because my people are too chicken shit to stand up against the council" Vikas replied.

"Well then now you have an army. The whole of the Night has been looking for a fight for months now." Pando said taking of his cloak to show of his white and black uniform. I grinned and did the same, showing off my red and black uni. Vlad smiled at us as we giggled at our not-so-funny joke.

After everything had settled down we kind of broke into little groups and talked about different subject matters. Some cracked dirty jokes in french and other strange languages, others just talked about there recent hunts for food. When out of no where a tall bronze-eyed vampire spoke up.


End file.
